(I hope you wouldn't make me regret?)Trusting you
by lazetta croft
Summary: Tony has an adventurous first day at school, which is, if you take getting electrocuted adventurous.


Anthony Edward Stark was involved in a plane crash that ended his father, an enigma and nearly killed him. His injuries were kept classified. After the plane crash, Anthony became an orphan and was sent to Tomorrow academy to get his credits, even though he had studied on a higher level than most, being tutored by his father.

Oh, and he was famous.

So naturally, every kid wanted a piece of him.

James Rhodes, or Rhodey was faced with a barrage of questions as well, ("Is it true, he's really staying at your house?") and Rhodey withheld, because he had a bro to take care of. A really sick bro.

Tony had idiotically set the co-ordinates of his house when he had been critically injured. Rhodey could never forget the chaos of the moment. One moment they were having tea, and then this bloodied heap is lying on his doorstep, Roberta fainted, and he called an ambulance.

So Rhodey buckled up for the first day.

Watching Tony made him feel pukish. He had lost weight, certainly. Barely talked, didn't play anymore, (He didn't play anyway before, but after the implant, it was a no-no for physical activity.) Tony had a high tolerance for pain, but the pain from the reactor drove him to the bed. Rhodey remembered the fragments of memories when Tony woke up and found out about the hunk of metal in his chest. Tony panicked, Roberta cried.

Rhodey knocked on Tony's door. Two knocks, four seconds till response.

He looked dead on his feet, but was ready for school. His first day. He had hidden the reactor well. Rhodey knew he felt vulnerable about it.

"I don't wanna go."

"That's what you stay everyday. Come on, we're gonna be late."

They slowly trudged towards school. It was horrible, the walk. Tony wouldn't talk, he was nervous. Rhodey was his best friend, he understood him well.

"Protect him" Mom had told him.

The second he opened the door of the building, there was an absolute silence.

The crowd stared. Rhodey felt neglected and scared. If anyone jumped on them, he would raise his hand. No sire. You don't surround and hog around people with a freaking hole in their chest.

Two of the girls ran forward.

"Tony, hi!"

Tony gawked awkwardly, scared. He was touchy about trusting people. He looked at Rhodey. He shrugged. Then felt like he should step up, since Tony had no history of socially interacting with people other than the ones he knew.

"Lady, another day?" Rhodey said, with a smile. The girls frowned, and nodded. Ahh. Sympathetic audience. _Tony was sooo hurt and in mental pain that he didn't even talk…._

It was funny. It was hateful. People twisted stories according to their will.

He lead Tony to his locker. The people goggled at them.

Tony unconsciously tapped his chest.

He loaded his stuff in the locker and looked at Rhodey. He was looking upto him for everything. It felt nice. Rhodey felt like a proper big brother.

XXX

Tony sat on the roof of the school. It was peaceful. Rhodey had a class, and Tony had a free period. He watched the majestic building of Stark International. Stane…

Tony crushed the cup in his hand.

A small alarm beeped at his wrist. Tony looked at his wrist. Shit. Battery was down. Well, not that much. He could last school hours.

"Could you shut that thing up!" A female voice pierced right through his thoughts. He flinched. He had been expecting Rhodey, he was a male. (Maybe he needed to double check…?)

It was a girl, and it wasn't Rhodey. Redheaded, with spots on her cheeks. She looked…carefree. Like she just hadn't encountered Anthony Edward Stark. Not that Tony cared.

"I am Pepper." She told him, as an answer to his puzzled look.

"I am.." Tony began, but then she began to laugh. It was a nice, cheery, mellifluous laugh.

"Everyone knows who you are."

"Really? What a surprise."

Pepper pulled Tony into a standing position.

"Why are you alone?"

" My friend has a class."

Pepper nodded.

They began descending to the floor below.

"What happened with you? During the crash?"

Tony felt a spark of anger. So that's why a girl had suddenly come up to talk. Just to get information. Stupid Tony, actually thinking he was capable of making a friend.

"You…"

"Okay, okay! I won't ask! Just don't look so pissed."

Tony had no words for that.

He saw Rhodey coming running up the hallway.

"Tones! I bought you…? The heck?" He eyed Pepper, confusion written on his face.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Pepper !" She said, a little too energetically.

"Okay…"

"Don't be like that. I know I am annoying, but I won't sell you out." She explained Whipping out her phone, "My pops is an FBI agent, so if I needed info, I would have it."

Rhodey chuckled nervously.

She handed Tony her phone. " Bet you never saw this model anywhere?"

"It's a Stark model. I part designed it. He told me he added-"

Pepper pressed a small button in the handset. A electric sizzle broke out, and Tony froze.

" For self defense. It can be remotely –"

"Shit!" Rhodey cried and ran forward. An alarm began beeping again at Tony's wrist, and Rhodey knew the implant was messed up by the spark.

Tony went deadly pale.

" Rhodey ….the implant crashed, take it out."

People turned to stared.

" Rhodey, quick." Tony said, and every word seemed to take an effort to escape his lips. Shrapnel was making its way towards his heart.

Rhodey guided Tony into an empty lab. Pepper dashed after him. "What's wrong? Couldn't take a wee-bit sizzle?"

Rhodey pushed Tony on the floor and pulled his shirt over-

"Good lord!"

-And twisted the reactor and pulled it out, Tony giving him instruction. He was groaning in pain openly.

"There's a button to restart it …Oh god , Rhodey!" He gasped for air.

Rhodey pushed the reactor back in. Tony gulped , as if life was filling him. He was still pallid, and spat blood.

"What is that?!" Pepper lamented.

"Get out!" Rhodey screamed.

"He has a hole in his chest."

"Just get out!"

"I won't tell anyone! But its keeping you alive and there should be people that can help! "

"I am trying to help!"

"Guys." Tony interjected. He had sat up and was leaning against the wall. "Calm down."

"I just want to know-"

"It is an electromagnet, keeping shrapnel away from my heart." Tony answered and heaved for oxygen, wiping away trails of blood.

"Tony why-" Rhodey began, but Tony glared at him.

" I hope I can trust you, Pepper."

"It's Patricia, actually. I thought you ought to know, since we're n0ot keeping secrets."

"Uhuh. "

"And I'm sorry."

Tony smiled, as both Rhodey glared at the duo.


End file.
